


The Gates of Horn and Ivory

by orchid314



Series: Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2018 [6]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Dreams, Gen, Post-Reichenbach, Prompt Fic, Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 03:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orchid314/pseuds/orchid314
Summary: But which dream had passed through the gate of horn and which through that of ivory?





	The Gates of Horn and Ivory

**Author's Note:**

> Written for July Writing Prompts. Prompt 9: The Color Purple. Either feature the color in your work today, or indulge in some purple prose.
> 
> Can be read as a companion to [Ad partes dolentes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241461).

Holmes lay on the settee at Baker Street, windows shuttered against the cold spring light. What had three years wrought? He stared at the morphia on the table beside him. How he desired its tender care, like a beast seeking the warmth of its master. But he was deeply submerged within his mind and the act of injection seemed remote and theoretical. How long had he lain there? Perhaps hours, perhaps days?

He fell into a restive half-sleep. John Watson stood before him, in a suit made of fog that disappeared and reappeared like the body of the Cheshire Cat. His friend's face was drawn in lines of sorrow and reproach.

Then he must have slept a deeper sleep, and Watson was there again, this time several steps ahead of him, beckoning him forward, a great smile lighting up his face.

Holmes woke up to the silent room, the afternoon long since gone. Watson had given him no reply on that day when he had begged him–trembling inside, solemn outside–to return. 

Two visitations. But which dream had passed through the gate of horn and which through that of ivory? "True visions thro' transparent horn arise; Thro' polish'd ivory pass deluding lies."

Purple and grey shadows moved in the corners. He was never coming back. Was he ever coming back?


End file.
